


Будни четы Джагерджаков

by Firizi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О чем вы беседуете за завтраком?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будни четы Джагерджаков

Все началось банально.  
Решив выудить с Ичиго пару сверхурочных в постели, а заодно и просто потешить самолюбие, Гриммджо однажды спросил, придвигая соломенную корзинку с хлебцами ближе:  
\- Куросаки, а ты меня любишь?  
Ичиго оторвал задумчивый взгляд от непрожаренного желтка глазуньи, что покоилась на его тарелке в окружении листьев салата и тонких ломтиков сыра, и нахмурился, привычно сведя брови на переносице.  
\- В смысле?  
Гриммджо, поблагодаривший небо за вовремя проглоченный кусок хлеба, кашлянул, и ткнул в сторону Ичиго вилкой, озадаченно покачав головой.  
\- И как только твоим мозгам удается генерировать такие дебильные вопросы?  
\- Сам такой, - Ичиго вновь вернулся к созерцанию глазуньи, раздумывая, с какого из аппетитных боков к ней подойти. – И твои вопросы тоже не отличаются наличием интеллекта.  
\- Да ладно, Ичиго, уж в сравнении с твоими они явно выигрывают. – Гриммджо задорно заржал и отправил в рот нанизанный на вилку кусочек яичницы, приправленной острым соусом.  
\- Да неужели? И это мне говорит прокуренный мужик, бухающий в компании отмороженного гота.  
\- Улькиора приятный собеседник, когда выпьет, - Гриммджо подпер подбородок кулаком и задумчиво уставился на свирепо орудовавшего вилкой парня. – И твои доводы совсем не вяжутся с темой разговора. Как Шиффер связан с интеллектуальной напыщенностью моих вопросов?  
\- Насыщенностью, придурок, - хмыкнул Ичиго, точно так же, как и Гриммджо минутой ранее, покачав головой. – И я еще дурак после этого.  
\- Я тебя дураком не называл. И придурком тоже, - Гриммджо нахмурился, с силой тыкая ни в чем не повинную яичницу и грозя расколоть фарфоровую тарелку пополам.  
\- Зато почти обозвал дебилом, - Ичиго тряхнул рыжими лохмами, грозно сверкая глазами.  
\- Почти – еще не повод! Да если хочешь знать...  
Оглушительный рев бас-гитары, сопровождаемый характерным звуком, который издавал вибрирующий на столе мобильник, заткнул Гриммджо на полуслове. Он недовольно уставился на Ичиго, неспешно облизавшего большой палец и протянувшего руку к разрывающемуся гитарными рифами гаджету.  
\- Слушаю, - буркнул парень, даже не взглянув на дисплей. – Да, я помню. Нет, успеваю. Да успеваю я! Время еще только... – карие глаза взметнулись вверх к настенным часам и тут же испуганно расширились. – Черт! Я уже еду!  
Остатки яичницы исчезли буквально за мгновенье, а сам Ичиго рыжим тайфуном слетел с высокого стула и рванул в комнату переодеваться, оставив после себя недопитый апельсиновый сок и грязную тарелку.  
\- Сволочь, - мрачно констатировал Гриммджо, когда громких хлопок двери возвестил его о том, что он остался один. – Ни секса тебе, ни ссоры.  
Он еще не знал, что его ждет от опоздавшего на собеседование и злого на весь мир в целом и самого Гриммджо в частности Ичиго, который приплелся домой несколькими часами позже, многозначительно размахивая наручниками.  


 


End file.
